Midnight Murder
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Everything is falling around them and no one is there is save them. Is this the end for Wyatt and Chris? Oneshot. Please read and review!


**Midnight Murder**

Summary: Everything is falling around them and no one is there is save them. Is this the end for Wyatt and Chris?

Wyatt is 10 and Chris is 8.

Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole house started rattling and a couple of things fell off the bedside cabinet, smashing on the floor and waking Chris up. He'd always been a light sleeper. Wyatt however was still asleep so Chris slipped out of bed and ran across to his brother.

"Wy. Wy! Something is wrong," Chris said as he tried to shake his brother awake. Wyatt slowly opened his eyes and looked at his little brother, who looked really worried. Seeing this Wyatt was wide awake and out of bed within seconds.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked just as the whole house shook again. "Mum and Dad!" Wyatt quickly ran out the room, just missing the smashed objects on the floor. Chris followed close behind, scared to be alone and worried about his family. "Demons," Wyatt whispered as they reached the top of the stairs and peered down.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Chris asked quietly. Wyatt shrugged and made his way down the first few steps. "You…you're not going down a…a…are you?"

Wyatt turned to Chris with a look of concern on his face. "We have to help Mum and Dad." With that he made his way downstairs, staying close to the wall and being as quiet as possible. Deciding he had no other choice Chris followed. Once at the bottom of the stairs Wyatt glanced around the corner to where three demons were standing. Wyatt took Chris's hand and smiled at him. "It'll be fine," he assured him, although even at only ten years old Wyatt knew that may not be the case.

He was right when two other demons appeared from the other room and began throwing energyballs. It was unusual for demons to attack at this time and it was also strange that they seemed to have very few powers, although these energyballs did more damage than Wyatt had ever seen. It got worse when they yelled to the other demons and it became five against two. These demons had a lot of power together and seemed to be more intelligent than most. Wyatt dived out the way just in time and pulled Chris with him. The two then scrambled across the room, attempting to out run the demons.

The front room was completely destroyed. All the chairs were upside down and the glass coffee table had been shattered. The floor was covered in burn marks from the energyballs and bits of ornaments that had fallen. Wyatt and Chris stared in disbelief at all that had happened in such a short time while they were happily sleeping upstairs. They were brought back to reality when another energyball flew past and only just missed them. The demon cursed behind them and went to grab them, but the boys ran towards the kitchen.

As soon as they reached the kitchen they threw themselves behind the counter, hoping to at least think of a plan. What they saw though would stay with them for life. To one side was Piper and Leo was just a metre or two away, both lying perfectly still and their clothes ripped and blood stained. Chris began to cry so Wyatt orbed them both out, having no idea of exactly where he was orbing to.

He took them to the Golden Gate Bridge. Wyatt had always hated the place, but Chris had often come here with his Dad and just spent ages talking and watching the traffic below. Chris must have been thinking about the times he came up here with his Dad because he started crying more. Wyatt just put his arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"We'll be safe here," he promised. "I'll think of what to do." He felt Chris nod and move away a bit. He had pretty much stopped crying now.

"I'm scared," he said, barely audible.

"Me too," Wyatt admitted.

"Wyatt, I think I landed on something sharp," Chris pointed out, showing Wyatt his arm. Wyatt quickly placed his hands over the wound and it healed within seconds. "Thanks." Wyatt gave a weak smile.

"I think we should go and see Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige now. They'll know what to do," Wyatt said. Chris nodded in agreement so Wyatt took his hand and orbed them out.

They reappeared at Aunt Phoebe's home and found it almost as bad as their home. Wyatt knew there was little hope of finding his Aunt or the rest of the family here and he didn't want to upset Chris anymore. It was surprising how well Wyatt was dealing with it, although he knew as soon as they were safe reality would hit him. Wyatt orbed straight back out and they appeared at their Aunt Paige's house.

Her house was still in one piece, but something wasn't right. The boys heard a scream from upstairs and then laughing from behind them. They spun around to find a demon right behind them.

"Come for help?" the demon asked calmly. "You're out of luck." Just as the demon was going to throw an energyball Wyatt used his power to send the demon flying backwards and crashing through a wall. Both boys ran towards the stairs, but never quite made it to the top. One demon appeared in front and sent Wyatt flying down the stairs. Wyatt cried out in pain as he landed with a sickening thud at the bottom.

Chris automatically turned towards his brother, but this moment was enough for a demon to shimmer in at the bottom of the stairs and throw an energyball at Chris. It hit him in the stomach and he fell down on to the steps, struggling to breathe. He called out his brother's name, but got no reply.

From the rooms upstairs there was some crashing and a few screams before something smashed on the floor and everything went silent. Both demons shimmered out, leaving Chris to assume their work was done. He weakly called out his brother's name again, but his eyes closed and his hand fell from his stomach. He never heard the quiet answer of his brother.


End file.
